Technology is known which can be used for adding, to a usual ignition apparatus (main ignition apparatus), an apparatus for continuing an electric discharge after the electric discharge has been initiated by the main ignition apparatus. The continuation is achieved by inputting electric discharge energy into the ignition coil after the discharge has been initiated. It is intended to attain stable ignition in that way, by extending the continuation time of the discharge after commencement.